1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electrolytic production of metals of Ni, Co, Zn, Cu, Mn, and Cr using an insoluble anode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, electrolytic production of these metals (including Ni, Co, Zn, Cu, Mn, and Cr) has been carried out as described below.